As a method of improving sensitivity without sacrificing resolution of a solid-state imaging device, there is a method in which photoelectric conversion films whose detection wavelength range is different from each other are stacked on a semiconductor substrate. When stacking the photoelectric conversion films on the semiconductor substrate, a glass substrate is provided for each photoelectric conversion film sandwiched by transparent electrodes for enabling to support the photoelectric conversion film.
Moreover, there is a method in which a plurality of photoelectric conversion films is stacked on the semiconductor substrate, a common electrode film provided to a first photoelectric conversion film and a common electrode film provided to a second photoelectric conversion film are used in common, and the first photoelectric conversion film is stacked under the common electrode film and the second photoelectric conversion film is stacked on the common electrode film.